


Sorry, this work has been deleted manually by the author!

by BeastIV



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastIV/pseuds/BeastIV





	Sorry, this work has been deleted manually by the author!

Sorry, this work has been deleted manually by the author!


End file.
